Interview
by Hiead Gner
Summary: PG because of language, and breif yaoi..kizna interviewing candidates..please read!*the bottom is screwed..excuse the crap..*


Zero- Why'd ya have to go and make ME the weirdo?!  
Leah-- uh... cuz, you ARE a weirdo.  
Zero- No fair.  
Leah-- Don't worry, Zero, Roose will suffer the same humilation.  
Zero- Really?  
*Leah- snickers sneakily* disclaimer-I don't own the MK boys... oh well how sad! ~.^  
  
Interview  
Kizna Towryk here, interviewing the candidates for goddess! First, we'll talk to Yamagi Kushida! The shortest of the crew!  
Yamagi- grrr...  
Kizna- Anyway, on with the interview!  
Yamagi- ok...  
KIzna- Well, Yamagi, why is it you want to be a pilot? Think it'll make you taller?  
Yamagi- Er... no, I wanna be a pilot, to be better than Hiead and Zero, and protect my colony!  
Kizna- uh... ok, you're boring...  
Yamagi- What? It's the truth!  
Kizna- Yeah, yeah. any way, on to Roose Sawamura!  
*roose blushes*  
Kizna- Roose, do you think your sensitivity will hinder your way to becomoing a pilot?  
*Roose holds a teddybear close to his ears and starts nodding*  
Roose- Teddy says no. He's my best friend ever!  
Kina- Well, I did'nt ask teddy, I asked you.  
Roose- Ummmm... Teddy? What should I say?.... Ahh! ok! I think that it will not! Teddy wants to know, if you'll be our new bestest friend!  
Kizna- ... uh... no.  
Roose- Teddy says why?  
Teddy- Yes, Ms. Kizna, why?  
Kizna- AHHHH! WELL, ON TO HIEAD GNER...  
Kizna- Hiead, why do you want to be a pilot?  
Hiead- Why should I tell you?  
Kizna- BECAUSE I SAID SO!!!!!!  
Hiead- uh.. yeah right.. fine.. I want to be a pilot in order to destroy all of humanity once on Zion, and make all the foolish mortals die in oblivion! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
Kizna- Whoa.. ok, On to Candidate #89, Clay Cliff Fortran, the smart nerdy one...  
*clay does his signature move*  
Kizna- Clay, Why did you enroll in GOA in the first place?  
Clay- Well, *does signature move again* I thought it would be interesting, to see the life of a typical candidate in training!  
Kizna- So, if you actually did become a pilot, what do you think you'd be doing to the well-bieng of Zion?  
Clay- Well, I guess saving Zion would be a complete and utter waste of time, because I'm on the team! I have no physical strength, and in order to defeat the victim, you need it.  
Kizna- Well... thats reassuring isn't it folks? Anyway, last but not least, The main candidate! Zero Enna! #88!  
Zero- Thank you everybody!! Thank you.  
Kizna- Well, Zero, If you became a goddess pilot, what do you think would be the worst loss you could go through?  
Zero- If I lost.... Hiiiieeeeeaaaad- sama. *winks toward Hiead*  
Hiead- Will you leave me alone Enna?! We're on the fucking tv for goddess's sake!  
Zero- But I love you Hiead!  
Hiead- SHUT UP!!!! SHUT UP!!!! SHUT UP!!!!  
Kizna- Er.. well, Zero, what else would you consider a big loss?  
Zero- ME! I'D BE SAD IF I LOST ME!!! MEEEEEEEEE!!!! NOOOOOOOOOO! PLLLLLLLEEEEEEEAAAAAASEE DON'T TAKE MEEEE AWAY!!!!!!!!  
Kizna- Ahemm.. well, now I see why Azuma is always smacking you upside your head, Zero...   
*meanwhile Zero is crying because he does'nt want to lose himself...*  
Kizna- Well.. that was all the candidates... uh.. Well! This is Kizna Towryk, signing off!! Goodbye everyone!!  
  
~end!~  
  
Leah-- See Zero? I made roose scary too!  
Zero- I DO NOT LOVE HIEAD! I DO NOT LOVE HIEAD! I DO NOT LOVE HIIIIEEEEEAAAAAD!!!!!!!!!!!  
Leah-- Fine Zero, ya don't love Hiead.  
Zero- Yeah right, you just want me to shut up.  
Leah-- Yup, thats right!  
Zero- grrrrrrrrrrrrr...  
  
Tips for writing your report  
Plan the report.  
Select an idea or topic for your report.  
Gather information for your report.  
Identify the information you want to include in your report. Remember you should have at least three ways to support the main idea of your report. Include details and specific information that will help you make your point.  
Write a draft.  
Review what you have written. Try reading the report out loud. It can help you catch mistakes.  
Check spelling and punctuation. Each sentence should begin with a capital letter and end with a period, question mark, or exclamation mark.  
Create the final report.  
Add interest.  
Use graphs and charts to illustrate an idea.  
Include a picture, photo, drawing, or map.  
Find a quotation, and use it to make your point.  
Make every word count.  
Choose words your reader will understand. Remember you want to communicate your idea to the person reading your paper.  
Avoid clichés.  
Use a thesaurus to replace overworked words and find new ways to express your ideas. 


End file.
